Sonne und Mond
by annabelle17
Summary: Sonne und Mond zwei Gestirne, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten, und doch können sie ohne einander existieren?Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Schicksal?**

Ein Mädchen rannte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Ihr gelocktes rot-braunes Haar wehte hinter ihr her.

Auf den ersten Blick hätte man meinen können, Hermine Granger sei einfach nur glücklich, dass jetzt Ferien waren, doch wenn man ihr ins Gesicht, in die Augen sah, war dort keine Quäntchen Glück.

In ihrem Gesicht stand nur Trauer, Verzweiflung und unendlicher Schmerz geschrieben.

Ihr Blick schien nichts um sie herum wahrzunehmen, als würde er die Grenzen dieser Welt durchbrechen und in eine andere Welt, ohne Trauer und Schmerz blicken.

Schnell trugen ihre Füße sie ihrem Ziel entgegen, fanden automatisch ihren Weg.

Rundung um Rundung stolperte sie die Wendeltreppe zum Westturm empor und stieß schließlich schwer atmend die Tür zur Plattform auf.

Für einen Augenblick raubte der eisige Wind ihr den Atem und der Schnee, der ihr entgegen wirbelte, schnitt wie kleine Klingen in ihre Wangen und machte sie gefühllos.

Ein paar Sekunden verharrte sei so, schloss die Augen und sog die eiskalte Luft ein, in der irrsinnigen Hoffnung, die Kälte möge auch ihr Inneres gefühllos machen.

Schließlich wandte sie sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich, sperrte ein Stück der Realität aus.

Doch der Schmerz ließ sich nicht aussperren.

Sei trat and die Brüstung und sah unter sich die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Hagrinds Hütte, der See, alles war wie immer, wie früher, wie Gestern.

Aber es war nichts mehr wie früher.

Wie glücklich war sie gestern noch gewesen, die ganzen letzten Monate!

Die war so froh gewesen, dass Harry über Sirius Tod hinweggekommen war, dass ie selbst Viktor hinter sich gelassen hatte.

In Ginny hatte sie eine Freundin gefunden und die hatte Harry geholfen dem Strudel von Trauer und Verzweiflung zu entkommen.

Die zwei waren ein schönes Paar.

Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf ihre hübschen Gesichtszüge.

Die Sehnsucht, nach jemandem der sie festhielt, sie zurückholte, aus dem Schmerz, schien übermächtig in ihrem Herzen. Aber da war niemand.

In den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich vom Glück anderer anstecken lassen, war zu wahren Höhenflügen angestachelt worden. So glücklich war sie selbst gewesen...

Bis heute Morgen, bis vor einer Stunde.

Sie schloss die Augen, sah noch einmal alles an sich vorüberziehen: Sie selbst lachend und scherzend mit Ginny, Ron und Harry auf dem Weg zum Zug, der sie zu ihern Eltern bringen sollte; dann eine völlig aufgelöste Professor McGonagall, die auf sei zugestürmt kam und ihr mitteilte, sie müsse sofort zum Schulleiter kommen; die endlosen Korridore, durch die sie McGonagall gefolgt war, während sich langsam eine eiserne Faust um ihr Herz zu schließen schien.

Und dann Dumbledore, Dumbledore der mit einem einzigen Satz ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben wie eine Seifenblase hatte zerplatzen lassen.

„Deine Eltern wurden angegriffen...wir konnten sie nicht mehr retten."

Er hatte noch viel mehr gesagt, doch in ihrem Kopf hallte immer nur diese Worte „...konnten ihnen nicht mehr helfen...".

Sei hatte nur da gesessen und ihn angestarrt, sie wusste nicht wie lange.

Langsam sickerten die Worte in ihren Verstand und etwas in ihr war zerbrochen.

Eine Teil von ihr schien mit ihren Eltern gestorben zu sein und nichts als Schmerz und Trauer blieben zurück.

Hermine schüttelte sich wie ein junger Hund, wollte diese Erinnerung abstreifen, und doch wusste sie, dass sie das niemals können würde. Sie würde immer ein Teil von ihr sein.

Langsam öffnete Hermine die Augen wieder und blickte hinab auf die Schlossgründe und die tanzenden Schneeflocken. So schön...

Eine einsame Träne rollte über ihre Wange und sie flüsterte: „ Warum ich?!"

Die Träne löste sich von ihrem Kinn und ihre Augen versuchten ihrem Flug zu folgen.

Durch das Schneegestöber erkannte sie eine Gestalt, die offenbar soeben aus der Eingangshalle nach draußen gestürzt war.

Jetzt rannte sei hinter zum See.

Winzig und verloren wirkte sie von hier oben aus.

Winzig und verloren wie sie selbst.

Und als hätte dieser Gedanke etwas in ihr gelöst, flossen plötzlich die Tränen in Strömen.

Langsam glitt sie mit dem Rücken an der Brüstung entlang, bis sie am Boden hockte.

Sie umschlang ihre Knie mit den Arme und legte ihr Gesicht darauf.

Sie wusste später nicht, wie lange sie so da gesessen hatte, weinend, die Kälte nicht wahrnehmend.

Vielleicht eine Stunde, vielleicht auch drei.

Eiskristalle setzten sich wie Perlen auf ihr Haar, ihre Kleider waren nass, auf ihren Wangen gefroren die Tränen.

Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür erneut, doch sie nahm längst nichts mehr um sich her wahr.

So bemerkte sie auch den blonden Jungen nicht,, der wie versteinert, mit der Klinke in der Hand in der Öffnung stand und sie anstarrte.

Erst als er sie an der Schulter packte und fast panisch „GRANGER, verdammt spinnst du?!" in ihr Ohr zischte, hob sie wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf und sah sich plötzlich eisblauen Augen in einem blassen Gesicht umrahmt von silberblonden Haaren gegenüber.

Sei brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, wer da neben ihr stand.

Gestern hatte sie Draco Malfoy wahrscheinlich dafür, dass er sie angefasst hatte, eine runter gehauen, heute ließ sie es willenlos geschehen, sah ihn nur unverwandt an und am Rande ihres Verstandes nahm sie den angstvollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen wahr.

Seine Stimme schien durch einen Nebel zu ihr durchzudringen: „ Mein Gott, du bist ja halb erfroren, was hast du dir dabei gedacht, um Himmels Willen?!"

Aber er erhielt keine Antwort, außer einen leeren Blick aus braunen Augen.

Langsam wurde es wirklich brenzlig, er musste sie aus der Kälte holen. Kurz zögerte er, dann packte er sie unter den Armen und zog sie hoch, doch sie knickte sofort wieder weg.

Im letzten Moment hielt er sie fest.

Erneut hielt er kurz inne, wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich tun sollte, dann beugte er sich vor umfasste ihre Tallie, ihre Beine und hob sie auf seien Arme.

Die wehrte sich nicht und er war froh darüber, und doch ängstigte es ihn.

Eine Hermine Granger ließ sich nicht von einem Malfoy auf den Arm nehmen.

Schritt für Schritt tastete er sich die Treppe hinunter und weiter in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Irgendwann verlor Hermine das Bewusstsein und unerklärlicherweise machte es ihm panische Angst. ER kannte dieses Mädchen als zäh und stolz, auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut war, hatte sie ihm immer Parolie geboten. Was mochte nur passiert sein?

Als er den Krankenflügel erreichte, kam ihm Madame Pomfrey schon entgegen und schlug die Hände vor den Mund, als sie Hermine erkannte, was Draco als äußerst merkwürdig verbuchte.

Zwei Minuten später lag Hermine in einem Bett und Draco war schon wieder auf dem Weg zum Essen und er fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl.

ER hatte höchstwahrscheinlich gerade einem Schlammblut das Leben gerettet und er machte sich zu seiner größten Beunruhigung noch immer Sorgen um sie.

Wahrend also Draco Malfoy grübelnd beim Mittagessen saß, erwachte Hermine im Krankenflügel.

Sie blinzelte und sah sich suchend um. Wo wahr sie?

Sei lag in einem Bett , an der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen noch mehr.

Langsam erkannte sie den Krankenflügel.

Wieso war sei hier?

Und wie ein Strom eiskalten Wassers strömte die Erinnerung auf sei ein und rissen sie in einen Strudel von Schmerz.

So lange hatte sie dort oben gesessen, hatte um ihr zerstörtes Leben, ihre Eltern geweint.

Aber wie sie hier her gekommen war, sei hatte keine Ahnung.

In diesem Moment wurden ihre Grübeleien von Mdm Pomfrey unterbrochen: „Ah, sie sind wach! Was machen sie nur für Sachen?! Hier, trinken sie das hier!"

Damit drückte sie Hermine eine Phiole mit gelblicher Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

Aber Hermine trank nicht sofort: „ Wie bin ich hier her gekommen und wieso?"

Ihre Stimme klang krächzend, als hätte sie sie lange nicht benutzt.

Schnell setzte sie die Philole an die Lippen, doch sie blickte weiter unverwandt Mdm Pomfrey an.

Die runzelte die Stirm und antwortete: „ Vor einer Stunde brachte sie der junge Mr malfoy halb erfroren hier her und sagte, er habe sie auf dem Westturm gefunden. Anscheinend hat er sie bis hier her getragen. Er war sehr besorgt um sie."

Beinahe hätte Hermine sich am letzten Schluck der Tranks verschluckt.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sei Mdm Pomfrey an, doch die nahm ihr nur die Phiole aus der Hand und wuselte davon, eine fassungslose Hermine zurücklassend.

Draco Malfoy hatte sei hier her GETRAGEN?! Hatte sich um sie, eine Schlammblut gesorgt?!

In den nächsten Stunden, die sie noch im Krankenflügel verbringen musste, grübelte sie über Malfoy nach.

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte er sich seit letztem Jahr tatsächlich sehr verändert.

Früher hatte man ihm fast nur mit seinen Spießgesellen Crabbe und Goyle angetroffen, seit einigen Monaten war er fast immer allein.

Of hatte sie ihn in der Bibliothek gesehen, wie er über komplizierten Tabellen brütete.

Aber das komischste, was ihr bis jetzt merkwürdigerweise noch gar nicht aufgefallen war, war, dass er sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte. Und am Jüngere traktieren hatte er wohl auch den Spaß verloren.

Hermine grübelte und grübelte, aber ihr fiel kein Grund für diesen Wandel ein und irgendwann gab sie es auf.

Als sie am Abend den Krankenflügel verlassen durfte, hatte sie der Schmerz schon wieder fest im Griff.

Als sie ihren einsamen Schlafsaal betrat, ließ sie sich einfach auf ihr Bett fallen und weinte sich in den Schlaf, nicht ahnend, dass in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses ein blonder Junge mit eisblauen Augen auf seinem Bett lag, die Decke anstarrte und über sie nachgrübelte.


	2. Chapter 2

Tränen 

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte , fühlte sie sich wie zerschlagen. 

Die ganze Nacht hatten sie Alpträume von Voldemort und ihren Eltern gequält. 

Es war, als ob sie immer noch ihre Schreie hören könnte und der Anblick ihrer anklagenden, leblosen Augen verfolgte sie bis ins Bad.

Aus dem Spiegel schienen sie sie anzuschauen, doch ihre Umrisse waren verschwommen, als würden sie schwinden, wie Nebelfetzen vom Winde zerrissen.

Und so wie sie im Spiegel schwanden, schien auch ihr früheres Leben zu schwinden.

Sie wollte danach greifen, nach ihnen greifen, doch als sie das kühle Glas des Spiegels berührte, war da nichts.

Nur der Schmerz, der unvermindert durch ihre Adern pulsierte.

Einige Sekunden hingen ihre Augen noch am Spiegel, schienen zu flehen, sie sollten sie mitnehmen, dann wandte sie sich abrupt um und sah kein weiteres Mal in den Spiegel.

Für eine sehr lange Zeit.

Zehn Minuten später verließ sie in ein Handtuch gehüllt das Badezimmer.

Gerade wollte sie sich einige Klamotten aus ihrem Schrank holen, da fiel ihr Blick auf die Päckchen am Fußende ihres Bettes.

Sie verhielt mitten in der Bewegung, starrte sie an wie Geister aus der Vergangenheit. 

Einer glücklichen Vergangenheit.

Für einen Lidschlag lang meinte sie, statt des Schlafsaals ihr gemütliches Wohnzimmer zu sehen. 

Der Weihnachtsbaum und ihre Eltern, die, die Arme umeinander gelegt, ihrem jüngeren Selbst lächelnd beim auspacken ihrer Geschenke zusahen.

Ihre lachenden Gesichter, ihre geröteten Wangen...

Doch einen winzigen Moment später war alles wieder so wie es wahr.

Sekundenlang stand sie wie festgefroren da, die Hand flehend ausgestreckt, als wollte sie nach einem Rettungsring greifen, dann ließ sie ihn langsam sinken und ging ganz langsam zu ihrem Bett, ließ sich darauf fallen.

Und da saß sie, mit tropfendem Haar, frierend und sah die Geschenke an.

Sollte sie sie überhaupt öffnen? War es nicht völlig unwichtig?

Sie zögerte, doch dann streckte sie doch die Hand aus und zog sich das erste Päckchen heran.

Langsam, fast andächtig öffnete sie es und stellte die Packung Schokofrösche von Hagrid auf ihren Nachttisch.

Doch alles schien ihr unwirklich, als dürfte es gar nicht sein.

Trotzdem packte sie weiter aus.

Wie unter Zwang öffnete sie Päckchen um Päckchen, nur um es sofort wieder zur Seite zu legen. 

Mit jedem Geschenk wurden ihre Bewegungen schneller, fahriger, als ob sie auf etwas warten würde, von dem sie selber nicht wusste, was es war.

Erst als sie das alles ausgepackt hatte, konnte sie den Gedanken fassen: Es fehlte etwas, es war kein Geschenk von ihnen dabei.

Und es würde für sie nie wieder ein Geschenk von ihren Eltern geben.

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Nie wieder...

Sie saß da, nicht fähig sich zu rühren, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, da fiel ihr Blick auf einen Umschlag. 

Wie in Zeitlupe streckte sie die zitternde Hand aus und hob ihn auf.

Er war mit grüner Tinte adressiert und auf der Rückseite erkannte sie das Hogwartssiegel.

Ihre Finger vermochten kaum den Umschlag zu halten, und doch brach sie das Siegel auf, als würde ein unsichtbarer Wille sie drängen.

Fast hastig zog sie das schwere Pergament heraus und entfaltete sie. Dort standen nur wenige Worte, doch sie waren in diesem Moment wertvoller für sie, als alles andere.

Miss Granger, 

ihre Eltern baten mich, ihnen diesen Brief auszuhändigen, sollte ihnen etwas zustoßen.

Zudem muss ich sie darüber informieren, das am 3. Januar die Testamentseröffnung stattfindet, am 6. Januar werden ihre Eltern, wie sie es sich wünschten, in der Familiengruft beigesetzt.

Ich weiss, dass es dir schwer fallen wird, der Beerdigung beizuwohnen und doch möchte ich dich bitten, es zu tun, denn manchmal ist es eine Möglichkeit, sich von denen, die man mehr als alles andere liebte, zu verabschieden und ein neues Leben zu beginnen, möge es auch jetzt so erscheinen, als würde es nie eine lebenswerte Zukunft geben.

Doch ich bitte dich, nicht die Augen vor dem Leben zu verschließen.

Vielleicht verstehen dich Menschen, von denen du es am allerwenigsten erwartest, haben vielleicht sogar ähnliches erlebt.

Hermine, du bist klug und seine Maske wird sehr bald fallen. Du wirst bald wissen, von wem ich spreche.

Ich wünsche ihnen trotz allem ein schönes Weihnachten

Albus Dumbledore

Diese letzten Sätze sollten später Hermines ganzes weiteres Leben mitbestimmen, doch in diesem Moment beachtete sie nur den zweiten Brief in dem Umschlag.

Mit bebenden Fingern, beinahe andächtig öffnete sie auch ihn und entfaltete ihn.

An unsere liebste Hermine,

wenn du diesen Brief in den Händen hältst, sind wir von dieser Erde verschwunden.

Wir können nun nicht mehr direkt bei dir sein, dich nicht mehr Umarmen und dir sagen, wie sehr wir dich lieben, doch bitte vergiss nie, das wir dich mehr als alles andere geliebt haben und in deinem herzen werden wir fortleben und dich nie verlassen.

Hermine, wir hätten dich gerne länger begleitet, doch es hat nicht sollen sein.

Wir sagen nicht, weine nicht, doch möchten wir dich bitten, weiterzuleben.

Hänge nicht der Vergangenheit nach und trauere nicht um jene, deren Zeit abgelaufen ist.

Dein wunderbares Leben liegt noch vor dir und du wirst eines Tages großes vollbringen.

An diesen Tagen denke an die Zeit zurück, die wir miteinander verbringen durften und vergiss nicht, dass wir dich immer lieben werden, selbst über den Tod hinaus.

In ewiger Liebe

Deine Eltern

Wie in Trance blickte Hermine auf den Brief und langsam quoll eine Träne aus ihrem Augen hervor und fiel auf die Tinte, die etwas verschwamm.

Sekundenlang blickte sie auf die Stelle und dann presste sie den Brief an ihre Brust und krümmte sich zusammen.

Und so lag sie da, mit bebenden Schultern, doch kein Laut entwich ihr, viele Stunden lang.

Und auch als sie sich schließlich aufraffte und sich anzog, hinunter zum Mittagessen ging, hielt sie die ganze zeit den Brief in ihrer Hand umklammert.

In dieser Zeit lief Draco Malfoy ziellos durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, ohne zu wissen warum.

Weihnachten hatte ihm früher einmal viel bedeutet.

All die teuren Geschenke hatten ihn immer wieder daran erinnert, das er und seine Familie etwas besonderes waren, doch jetzt war alles anders.

Oh ja , Geschenke waren sehr wohl gekommen, doch nicht ein einziges von ihnen trug die Handschrift seiner Eltern.

Nur ein unauffälliger Brief an ihn adressiert.

Von seiner Mutter. Von seinem Vater nicht einmal das.

Von seiner Mutter...

Vielleicht war dieser Brief der Grund, warum er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, langsam würde seine wohl geordnete Welt endgültig aus den Fugen geraten, oder vielleicht auch Hermine...

Alles schien plötzlich falsch, unwahr.

Und immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu ihr. Und immer wieder die Frage, was passiert sein möge.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass jemand sich näherte.

Und so kam es wie es kommen musste: Er bog um eine Ecke und plötzlich stand er dem Grund seiner Ziellosigkeit gegenüber, nein lief in ihn hinein.

Sie musst genauso in Gedanken gewesen sein, wie er, den sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und mit einem kleinen Schrei stürzte sie zu Boden.

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich an. Er konnte jede einzelne Träne an ihren Wimpern sehen und merkwürdigerweise schien mit jeder weiteren sein eigener Schmerz zu wachsen.

Doch dann sprang sie plötzlich auf und ohne ein Wort drehte sie sich um und rannte davon. 

Wie ein Geist. 

Nichts blieb von ihr, oder doch.

Er bückte sich. Auf dem Boden vor ihm lag ein Pergament, ein Brief.

Er zögerte, dann streckte er die Hand aus und hob ihn auf .

Vielleicht erhielt er eine Antwort auf seine Fragen.

Vorsichtig entfaltete er ihn und sah sofort die verlaufene Tinte.

Wie unter Zwang strich er sanft mit dem Finger über diese Stelle, als wollte er das wellig gewordene Papier glätten, dann las er die wenigen Zeilen und als er fertig war, verschwamm die Schrift auch noch an einer anderen Stelle. 

Doch dieses mal waren es nicht Hermines Tränen. 


End file.
